My Beautiful Summer Girl
by dreamofforever
Summary: While vacationing in Miami, Eli and Clare meet. Will two weeks together allow them to find themselves and fall in love? Or will they return home and forget one another, going back to reality?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I had origionally posted this story on a different account which I no longer use, but I never got to finish it. So I am going to post it here and continue! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

"Dude, com'on let loose." Marc said to me, pushing a beer in my hand.

"I don't want any." I said, giving it back.

Marc and I had come to Miami for a few weeks.

We were here to party before school started up again.

I wasn't in the mood tonight though.

All I wanted was to go back to the hotel and sleep.

It was better than standing in a club and watching Marc hit on girls.

"Just drink man!" He said.

I shook my head. "I'm just going back to hotel, you have your key?"

Marc drank his shot and walked away.

I started pushing my way through people, loosing Mrac.

"Watch out!" Shouted a girl.

I felt something connect with my shoulder.

I looked over and saw a brunette loosing her footing.

I caught her and stood her up, a pale girl coming up behind her.

"Darcy!" She screamed.

The brunette looked up to me, alcohol coming from her breath.

"I'm so sorry!" Said the other girl. "She's wasted and I need to get her out of here."

I nodded. "It's no problem."

The light brunette girl smiled shyly and threw the dark haired girls arm over her shoulder.

The brunette, Darcy, kept stumbling making the other girl lose her footing.

"Come on, Darcy." She said, trying to pull Darcy towards the door.

"Do you need help?" I asked the struggling girl.

She shook her head. "No, no, I got it, thanks."

She continued through the crowd, still struggling.

I went to Darcy's other side and put her arm over my shoulder and lifted her into my arms.

The blonde's face went white and she stared at me.

"Let's get her outside?" I suggested.

She nodded and started through the crowd, I followed after her.

"Clar-, Clare! I'm flying!" Said Darcy in my arms.

I saw the paler girl, Clare, shake her head.

We made it through the doors and onto the sidewalk.

There was a nice breeze.

The music wasn't as loud out here, but there were still lights glowing everywhere.

Miami was deffaintly the party city.

"Uhm," She started. "Thanks."

I nodded and slowly put Darcy onto the sidewalk.

She stood and Clare put her arm around her waist.

"Let's go back to the hotel." She said.

"No, I don't want to!" Screamed Darcy, pulling against the Clare's arm.

"Darcy .." She stopped.

I walked up behind them.

"Do you want me to grab a cab?" I asked.

She looked back at me, her eyes almost worried.

"We're staying just a few blocks up. Fresh air might do her good."

I nodded. "Do you want any help?"

She bit her lip, looking at Darcy.

Darcy nodded slowly, completely gone.

She leaned all her weight on the tiny girl.

She started struggling to keep her up.

I walked around her and took her place.

Darcy was skinny and nothing compared to one hundred and fifty pounds.

I slipped an arm around her waist and started walking, Clare coming from behind me.

"Thank you." She said again.

I smiled and continued walking.

"You seem to say that a lot." I registered. "It's not a problem at all."

I looked over to her.

She bit down on her lip.

If she were to have bitten any harder, it would have started bleeding.

She had short curly light brown hair.

Her skin was pale and her eyes were the brightest blue I had seen.

"It's just up this street." She said, walking faster.

I walked faster, keeping up with her.

After ten minutes of silence she stopped and bit on her lip again.

"Is this it?" I asked, looking at the hotel next to us.

This entire strip was hotel after hotel after hotel.

Clare shook her head.

"No, this isn't it." She said, looking around us. "I swore it wasn't more than a five minute walk and across the street."

I nodded. "What was it called?"

Clare bit her lip harder.

"Uh.." She started, a crease forming on her forehead. "I think it was like, Lowes?"

I looked behind us. "Maybe we passed it."

Clare nodded and we turned around, walking back towards the club.

After about five minutes we came to a huge hotel called, Lowes.

Clare shook her head. "As if we passed it."

I chuckled and Clare opened the doors for me.

I walked her over to the elevator.

Darcy was practically sleeping.

Clare switched positions with me, taking in her weight.

"Uhm, thanks again .. "

"It's not a problem, can you get her upstairs all right?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'll be fine. Have a nice night."

"You too." I said, watching the doors to the elevator close.

I walked out of the hotel and headed back to the club to get Marc.

Two drunks in one night.

_XXX_

"It's like a babe show." Marc said as we passed a group of girls.

I shook my head. "Can we just get in the water, man?"

Marc threw his bag and towel in the sand and removed his flipflops.

Marc was brunette.

He was tanned and had brown eyes.

He was much more built than I was.

Marc was the kind of guy who deadicated his spare time to working out or finding girls.

I, on the other hand, was just a less tanned, green eyed guy, with jet black hair.

I dropped my stuff next to Marc's and heard him talking to more girls.

"That's my friend Eli." I heard him say.

I turned over and saw Marc in front of two young brunette girls.

I walked over to them and saw the pale girl smiling at me.

"We haven't offcially met," The brunette from last night said. "I'm Clare."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks a ton! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the support so far, you guys are great! So, here's chapter two I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Do you girls want to go for lunch with us?" Marc asked.

The two girls, Darcy and Clare, looked at each other then smiled and shook their heads.

"We'd love to." Darcy said.

I kept looking over to Clare, her eyes captivating me in every way possible.

She was so beautiful.

She wasn't the plain blue-eyed girl, something about her was different.

The different that kept you wanting to watch a movie or show for hours.

Clare was different.

Which made me want to know her even more.

Marc slapped my back.

"Alright, what hotel are you guys staying at, we'll walk you over there in about an hour and head out for food?"

"We're at Lowes." Darcy said, her eyes not leaving Marc's stomach. "It's about five minutes from all the clubs and little shops."

Clare nodded.

I smirked, knowing exactly where it was.

"Before lunch, would you like to walk up the beach with me?" Marc asked Darcy.

Clare looked over to Marc, almost trying to figure him out.

Then she looked to Darcy, who was smiling wickidly and almost seductively.

"I'd love to." She said, turning to walk up the beach.

Marc started after her, leaving Clare and I alone.

I watched as Clare looked over her shoulder to them, bitting her lip.

I laughed.

Clare turned to me, her expression confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked, glancing back to Darcy and Marc.

"You seem like he's going to murder her." I laughed again.

Clare raised her eyebrows.

"How do I know he wont?" She crossed her arms and gave me a stern look.

I stopped laughing immediatly and put my serious face on.

"The worst he's going to do is trip her, just so he can catch her in his arms and make himself seem like a hero."

Clare's face broke as she started laughing.

Her laugh was so girly that it didn't seem to fit her.

Clare didn't come off as the 'valley-girl' type, but she wasn't the 'tom-boy' either.

Maybe boarder line each?

Watching her laugh like that only made me chuckle.

I wasn't expecting that from her at all.

Clare calmed down and looked back at them.

"Well, my sister may take advantage of him if he's not careful." Clare said, smiling at me.

"Ah, I see. Sisters. Your deffaintly the protective one." I winked.

Clare grimced.

"I know." She said. "But you don't know Darcy. She parties non-stop and meets a new boy everywhere we go. It's like she needs a babysitter."

I looked over at the two walking.

Marc already had her hand in his.

"I know what you mean." I said. "Marc is just like that."

Clare sighed and looked over the ocean.

"I wish I lived up here for good." She said. "I use to come here to visit my grandparents, but they sold their home."

I nodded.

"I know what you mean. I've always wanted to get a nice penthouse up here, just rent it for the entire summer and the colder months. It would be a good escape. Minus all the tourists." I smirked.

Clare smiled and looked up at me.

"Wanna go in?" She asked, pointing at the water.

I smirked and threw my shirt on my bag.

Clare slid off the white summer dress she had been wearing, revealing a blue and yellow baithing suit.

She smiled at me and ran into the water.

I watched her until she made the first splash, then I ran after her.

She turned around to look at me, just as I dove under the water.

I was a pretty strong swimmer.

I was able to hold my breath for almost five minutes, which to me, was pretty insane.

I opened my eyes and saw Clare's feet, standing there and turning in circles, looking for me or for sharks.

I reached out my hand and grabbed her foot.

She started struggling, but I could hear her laughter from under the water.

I yanked my arm, making her come under with me.

Her face under the water was as perfect as above.

She opened her eyes and started hitting me.

I felt myself beginning to laugh.

I stood up and let the air come to my lungs.

Clare came up and started splashing me.

"You jerk!" She screamed.

Quickly I crouched down and ran at her.

She screamed as I lifted her over my shoulder and started walking deeper into the water.

She kicked and laughed and gently hit.

"Eli!" She laughed. "Put me down!"

I smirked and looked over, seeing her butt in my face.

I started laughing. "Okay."

I threw her from my shoulder into the water.

I started laughing and watched her as she struggled to come up.

I saw her through the water.

It was deep enough I was on my tippy toes, so Clare would probably have to tred water.

I waited a little longer, waiting for her to merge.

When I looked back into the water, she was still.

Quickly I dived in and put my arms under her armpits, bringing her to the surface.

I held her head above the water and looked at her face.

Her eyes were closed.

"Clare!" I said.

She didn't move.

I could feel my heart beat increasing.

"Clare!"

Then, her eyes darted open.

She blew out her cheeks and spit water on my face.

She began laughing and kicked away from me.

She started swimming back to shore, rolling onto her back and glancing at me.

I walked towards her and grabbed her feet.

Making sure her head stayed above water, I pulled her gently towards me.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and my arms wounded around hers.

I held her in the water, staring into her eyes.

"That, Ms. Clare, was not funny at all." I said as sternly as I could.

Clare wrapped her hands around my neck.

"It. Was. Hillarious. Mr. Eli." She said, laughing.

She put her hands on either cheeks and smushed them together, making me have fish-lips.

"Don't be so serious." She said, jokingly.

I smiled and held her gaze.

Was it possible I had only met this girl last night and I was already holding her in my arms?

"Eli!" I heard faintly.

I looked around Clare and saw Marc on the shore, waving for us.

Darcy said something to him.

Clare turned and immediatly dropped her arms and legs, sliding onto her feet.

I let her go as we walked towards Marc and Darcy.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Just a little EClare fluff right now :) I'll have the next chapter up before the end of the week, hope you liked it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

We walked on the board walk towards South Beach.

Marc and Darcy were a head of Clare and I.

They were walking together holding hands and laughing at everything.

Clare seemed at ease next to me.

I would sneak a glance at her from the corner of my eye.

She was so beautiful and pretty.

It amazed me that I had never met someone like her back in Toronto.

"So, you never told me where you're from." Clare said, eyeing me suspiciously.

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked.

"I'm from Canada, Toronto actually. I'm attending school there."

Clare's cocked her head to the side and smiled.

I watched her movement closely, maybe too closely.

Her curls bounced as we continued walking while her eyes were lit up from the sun.

"I'm from Toronto too." She said, a muffled laugh coming from her.

It was my turn to eye her suspiciously.

She lived in Toronto?

I had never seen her before, granted Toronto is a very large and populated city.

To think, if I had never met her here in Miami, would I have ever met her while in Toronto?

"What school are you attending?" She asked.

"Ryerson University."

Clare's face did a small twist.

Her lips formed a smile, revealing a row of beautifully white and perfect teeth.

"That explains stuff." She finally said, looking forward. "I go to York. The opposite side of the city."

I nodded slowly.

There was no way that I would have met her if we hadn't run into each other here.

It was safe to say, I felt like a lucky guy at the moment.

"I'm studying Criminology. Only three more years left." She finally said, sounding proud of herself.

I laughed.

She looked over to me, her smile disappearing.

"What?" She asked.

I tried to hide my laugh again, but it just came out sounding like I was weird.

"I just find it hard to see you becoming a detective or something." I had finally answered.

Clare pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Oh is it?" She asked. "You should know I love the shows Criminal Minds and Law and Order, those are what got me into that path. Anyways, what are studying, accounting?"

I laughed at that.

The thought of me being an accountant.

Not a chance.

"No actually, journalism." Clare's head snapped towards me.

"You write?" She asked.

I nodded and laughed again.

An accountant?

"I was originally going to take that." She said quietly, looking at the ocean. "Then, something changed and I ended up taking all my sciences and just forgot about writing."

She turned to me and smiled.

"I'd hope that one day I'll get to read your writing." She smiled.

I laughed and scratched behind my neck.

"I'm nothing special."

Clare shook her head.

The sun was beating down on us and her pale skin looked like it is reflecting the sun.

"What's your last name?" She asked.

I stopped walking and she turned to look at me.

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me along with her.

Her skin was cold, even in this heat.

Her dress was strapless, so our bare skin was touching each others.

It was soft and smooth.

"I know your first name, I just thought maybe I'd look you up one day and see what you've written." She said, still clinging to me.

Her touch made me feel.. weird.

Like it was her that held me to the earth in that moment.

_You sound like a freaking crack head, Eli._

"Goldsworthy." I said finally.

Clare stopped and turned me to face her.

She put out her hand.

"I'm Clare Edwards," She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Eli _Goldsworthy_."

I shook her hand.

Instead of letting go of it I started walking.

It felt right.

_XXX_

"You two seem to be hitting it off." Marc said.

We had found a small pizza place just off of South Beach.

Darcy and Clare sat just outside at the tables.

Marc and I were waiting for our pizza.

"She's nice." I said, looking at her through the window.

Marc hit my arm. "That's all? She's nice?"

I nodded and grabbed the pizza slice that the man had set on the counter.

"Well, Darcy is coming over tonight. Why don't you ask her to come too?"

I looked back over to Clare.

Both her and Darcy were laughing.

Marc grabbed his and Darcy's pizza and we started outside.

"Just ask, man." He said, right before we reached the table.

He took the seat next to Darcy, leaving the seat next to Clare open.

I slid in next to her and saw her smile at me.

"I hope you like cheese." I said, placing the two pizza slices in front of us.

She smiled and grabbed a slice.

Marc was eyeing me.

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to ask Clare.

I shook my head and began picking at the pizza.

Marc cleared his throat then looked at Clare.

"So, Clare." He said smiling. "Would you wanna come to a party tonight?"

Clare put her pizza down and stared at the table top.

Marc looked over to me. "I know it would make Eli happy."

I felt my fists clench.

Why was he being such a dick?

Clare looked towards me.

I peeled my eyes from Marc and looked over to Clare.

"You don't have to come." I said.

Darcy, sipping on her water, quickly added, "Come Clare! It would be so much fun! All four of us just letting loose!"

Clare looked over to Darcy, who was giving an encouraging smile.

Finally Clare shook her head and smiled slowly. "Why not?"

Darcy snuggled into Marc's side with a huge grin across her face.

Marc lifted his hands to me and smiled.

If this night went bad, I would put his nose to the back of his skull.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! The next chapter should be posted later this week. Thanks for the support! :)3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your awesome reviews and for the follows and favorites, you guys are awesome and it means a lot! So, this chapter is basically Clare letting loose ahaha. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Man, just calm down." Marc said.

Calm down? I'll show him how to calm down.

"Why are you so upset? I thought I was doing you a favor."

"Why am I upset?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you serious right now?"

Marc shrugged his shoulders and went into the bathroom.

"Look," He said behind the closed-door. "I understand you and Julia had something special but lets face it, man, not every girl in the world will turn out to be like her."

Marc opened the door, sticking his head out.

I sat on the bed and watched him as he brushed his teeth.

"Am I right?" He asked.

I threw myself back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I guess."

Marc threw open the door and put his hands in the air, holding his tooth-brush with his teeth.

"Alright!" He yelled. "Now get off you're ass and start getting ready, I told D we'd meet them out front their hotel."

I sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"'D?'"

Marc turned to spit and wash his mouth.

"Darcy?"

"You guys are on nicknames already?" I questioned.

Marc walked over to his suitcase, throwing on a white t-shirt.

I watched him as he put on his shoes.

He turned over his shoulder to look at me.

"Dude, don't give me that bullshit." He said. "I'm here to have fun and I'm having fun with Darcy. She's nice and knows how to have a good time, unlike you who if you don't start getting ready I'm going to tell Clare you stood her up. Hurry!"

I rolled my eyes and changed my clothes.

The party we were going to was on the beach.

In Toronto we don't really have beach parties, we usually stick with the clubs.

After I quickly brushed my teeth Marc and I left our hotel towards Lowes.

It was a quick walk, no more than a few minutes.

The hotels were lined up all along the beach.

As we walked into the lobby Darcy stood up and walked towards us.

"Hey guys." She smiled. "Clare just ran up to the room to grab her wallet, she said she'd meet up with us on the beach."

"Why doesn't Eli wait for her and we'll meet you guys there?" Marc said, turning to me.

"Do you mind?" Darcy ask. "I didn't really want Clare walking there alone anyways."

I shoved my hands in my pockets and nodded.

"Not a problem, we'll catch up."

Darcy jumped a little and twined her hands with Marc.

"Thanks Eli!" She called before leaving the doors.

I stayed near the doors and waited.

It must have been five minutes when I finally saw the elevator doors open and Clare walk out.

She was putting something in her wallet as she came closer to me.

"Hey." I said, stepping towards her.

Clare looked startled as she dropped her wallet and looked up at me.

"Oh," She said surprised. "Hi."

I bent down and picked up her wallet, handing it to her.

She smiled as she took it. "Thanks."

"Ready to go?"

Clare nodded as I went to hold the door open for her.

It was hot out, but there was a nice breeze.

Thankfully it wasn't muggy so I wouldn't have to be worrying about sweating my ass off.

We slowly made our way towards the beach just a block up.

"It's so nice out." Clare finally said. "Not cold or humid like Toronto."

"I know, it feels great."

I looked over at Clare and saw her smiling ahead.

"You look ... stunning tonight." I slipped.

Clare turned to me and smiled, biting down on her lip.

"Thank you, Eli." She said barely in a whisper.

"No problem, Clare."

As we rounded the corner we began to step on sand instead of cement.

Clare stopped.

"Woah." She said, staring at all the lights.

The beach was lit mostly by the moon but with some supporting tinkly lights overhead.

The music was blasting and people were everywhere.

There were police at the far end of the beach, staring in the direction of the party.

We continued walking towards the group of people, the sand soft under my feet.

We found our way to the tiki bar off on the side.

I ordered Clare and I a beer.

"Clare!"

We turned to see Darcy and Marc walking up towards us.

Darcy was holding two empty beer bottles in her hands, wrapping her arms around Clare.

"I thought you two weren't going to come!" She screamed over the music.

"Are you drunk already?" Clare asked, pulling away from her.

I could smell the alcohol from where I was standing.

I glared over at Marc who just shrugged.

"She had two beers." He said quickly.

"Clarebear," Darcy began, "Don't. Be. Such. A. Stinker. Were here to let go. No more studying or holding back! How many times can you say '_I'm in Miami bitch!_'"

Clare crossed her arms and stared at Darcy in disbelief.

She shook her head and looked at her watch.

"I'm taking you home, now." She said.

"Uh, no you're not, _mom_." Darcy said, stepping away from her. "Just because you have no life doesn't mean I don't."

"Darcy-"

"Come on Marc." Darcy slurred, pulling him towards the dancing crowd.

"Darcy!" Clare called.

Clare turned to me.

She looked ragged.

"She's so unbelievable! I don't need to spend my night worrying about her! This is everywhere we go she's like this!"

I stepped closer to Clare and held her hands.

She stopped talking and looked into my eyes.

"Listen, you're right. You don't need to be worrying about Darcy so have a beer and let what happen, happen. Marc isn't drunk and he wont let anything bad happen to her, trust me."

If Marc does get drunk, I'll really be paying for this.

Clare took three deep breaths before opening her eyes.

She tilted her head back chugging down her beer.

_XXX_

"Clare!"

"Clare!"

Where was she?

She told me she was going to the washroom and would meet me back here.

That was ten minutes ago.

"Clare?"

"Eli!"

I turned quickly, hoping it might be Clare.

It wasn't her.

"I'm going to take her back to her hotel." Marc said, supporting a drunk Darcy. "I'll probably just head back to ours anyways, they will probably clear out soon."

He hit me on my back while he carried Darcy on his hip.

I needed to find Clare.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

I looked over towards the keg.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I broke through the crowd.

Clare. Upside down. Drinking.

"Clare!" I called. "Clare!"

Everyone began cheering as Clare was set on her feet.

She was laughing and clearly not in a proper state.

I walked over to her.

"Clare!"

She turned to me and started laughing.

"Clare, let's go." I said, grabbing her hand. "We should get you home to bed."

As she took a step forward she slipped, falling into the sand laughing.

"Come on Clare." I said as I yanked her up.

I put my arm around her waist and her hand around my neck.

These girls could drink.

Once I got her out of the chaos Clare starting pulling on my shirt.

"El-" She started.

Just as I turned to see what was wrong, Clare was bent down in front of me.

I looked forward as a gruesome smell come to my nostrils.

I pulled back Clare's hair and rubbed her back as she sank into the sand.

"It's okay." I soothed. "It's alright."

She looked up to me whipping her mouth.

"Eli?"

"Mmm?"

"I feel better."

* * *

**So lemme know what you guys thought, I love reading your reviews and messages! I'll have the next chapter up soon, I just have to review it and what not. Thanks again! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a few extra days to post this, but I've been trying to finish another story and I have two other new ones on the go! When I have an idea I just type and post, which probably isn't the smarter choice, but who cares :) Anyways, this is chapter five, again I'm sorry for the wait. Thanks everyone for your support, you all are sosososo sweet and amazing! Thanks a ton! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five

I woke up the next morning feeling a weird twist in my back.

As I opened my eyes I was blinded by the rays of sun coming into the room.

I felt something hard hit my back again.

I rolled in my bed and was hit again.

Marc was laying next to me, pointing over to the other double bed.

I sat up on my elbows and look at what he was pointing at.

There was a small lock of brown hair sticking out of the white blanket.

The small figure underneath was breathing softly as I watched their shoulders go up and back down.

Marc jumped out of bed and walked around.

He slowly walked towards the other bed, trying to catch a glimpse of who it was.

_Clare_, I remembered.

Marc looked over at me with a confused expression.

I jumped out of bed and opened the room door, motioning for him to follow me.

He walked out as I grabbed the room key.

When the door closed he turned to me with a menacing smile.

"Why were you sleeping with me while _she_ was in the other bed?"

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the wall.

"She was so drunk last night."

Marc started laughing and slid to the ground, leaning against the wall.

"Those girls sure can drink, eh?" Marc said.

I rolled my eyes and looked down the hallway.

A family was heading towards the elevator at the other end of the hall.

"So, why is she here?" Marc asked. "Why wouldn't you just take her home?"

I scratched the back of my neck as I began to recall last night.

"Well when I finally found her, she was gone. I mean worse than you last new years." Marc made a small o with his mouth.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Anyways, she threw up and so I started to take her back to the hotel and when I took her up to her room she said she'd left her wallet at the beach with the key in it. I tried knocking, but I figured Darcy was sleeping anyways. We went to the front desk but since Clare didn't have her ID they wouldn't even let her back in. She threw up again and they told us to leave. I just brought her back here cause I didn't know what else to do."

"Tough love." Marc smirked.

"Tell me about me it."

"So what are you going to do?" Marc asked. "About her in the bed and all."

I looked back to the door.

"Bring her back to her hotel I guess."

Marc got to his feet as I opened the door.

He went to shower as I sat on the end of the bed Clare was sleeping on.

"Clare." I whispered, shaking her softly.

She moaned quietly and pulled the blankets tighter around her neck.

"Clare." I tried again.

Her eyes fluttered opened as she too was blinded by the sun.

"Good morning." I smiled.

She sat up slowly, staring at me confused.

"Eli?"

I nodded as she put her hand to her head and squeezed her eyes closed.

"My head is killing me." She whispered.

I got up and went to my bag, grabbing an Advil and a bottle of water from the fridge.

She smiled weakly as I handed them to her.

She sat with her eyes closed for a few moments.

"How did I get here?" She asked. "I remember I was at the beach and Darcy was drunk and .."

"And you were drunk and the world starting spinning and the hotel wouldn't give you a room key ... "

Clare stared at me shocked.

"How bad was I?" She whispered.

"Well bad enough you threw up... on my feet."

Clare threw her head in her lap and kept repeating '_oh my God_'.

I laughed as I rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, Clare." I smirked. "I got them all cleaned."

Clare sat up and stared at me warily.

"I had my room key." She said, trying to backtrack.

"You told me it was in your wallet," I shrugged. "You didn't have a wallet with you when I took you to the hotel."

"Well there goes a whole $20." She said. "At least I was smart enough to leave my passport and stuff in the room."

"See, there's a silver lining."

Clare fell back onto the pillows.

Her stomach started growling.

"I guess I should go look for my wallet, even though someone probably stole it."

"First," I said, "We eat."

_XXX_

"I needed this." Clare said, gulping down her cup of coffee.

Marc and I sipped on ours slowly as our food finally came.

We each had ordered a stack of pancakes.

We had gone back to Clare's hotel and talked to the front desk, a different person from last night.

Clare had told them her wallet was stolen last night.

She explained how her room key was in it and her sister was upstairs asleep.

The girl nodded and finally gave Clare a spare key.

When she had gone upstairs, Darcy was still sleeping.

Marc and I had waited downstairs for her.

"Enough syrup there, Marc?" Clare asked, raising her eyebrow.

Marc had used over half of the syrup on his pancakes.

He just shrugged as he handed it to Clare and started eating.

"A pancake is no pancake without syrup .. a lot of syrup." He said with his mouth full.

"That's funny." Clare smiled. "My grandfather said the same thing... he now has diabetes."

Mark stopped chewing for a second a registered what Clare had just said.

I started laughing as Clare handed me the syrup.

"I think she got you there man."

Marc playfully pushed into me.

"Should we bring some for your sister?" Marc said, staring down at his plate.

Clare sat for a moment considering the thought.

"I guess we should." She nodded. "She'll probably be up when we get back."

I looked at Marc from the corner of my eye.

There was a small smile playing on his lips.

He must have really thought high of Darcy to consider bringing her food in bed.

_XXX_

Marc and I were heading down to the beach.

Darcy wasn't awake when we got back to Lowes.

We had decided to let the girls recover from their night and head out.

We had made plans to meet up for dinner on the beach.

"You think you two will still talk when we get home?" Marc asked. "She only lives 5 blocks away."

I stared at Marc, not finding his comment entertaining.

"I'm just kidding man, chill." He laughed, his face suddenly fell and went serious. "So, has Clare mentioned anything to you .. about Darcy and .. me?"

I stopped walking.

Was he actually talking about him and Darcy?

Marc talking about a girl, without using the word sex in the sentence, was uncommon.

By uncommon I mean non-existant.

"Why would she?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marc just shrugged and kicked the sand.

He turned and started walking towards the water.

"Marc!" I called after him. "Bro, since when have you become such a sap?"

Marc was not the kind of guy to fall head over heels for a girl he'd just met.

Maybe her boobs or legs, but never just _her_.

"Eli, if I wanted criticism I would've brought my dad, okay?" He snapped.

I put my hands up in defense.

Marc and his dad never had the loving father-son thing.

His dad had cheated on his mom and left when he was 16.

Turned out he had a whole other family.

Marc also found out recently he had a sister, who was 23, a year older than himself.

After his mother found out, their marriage of 29 years went to hell.

His father still talked to him though and always compared him to his sister.

That was something Marc could never handle.

"If you kill me I can't tell you what she said."

Marc glared at me. "You'd better not be bull shitting me."

"Clare was drunk last night and she's a girl, she didn't stop talking."

Marc stared ahead, a smile playing on his mouth.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"Just that Darcy thought you were attractive and that she'd like to get to know you better." I shrugged. "Oh, and she might have mentioned she liked the sex... and you."

Marc looked over at me. "Seriously?"

I nodded.

We dropped our stuff in the sand and started walking into the water.

We had brought a football to toss around.

Marc threw it in my direction.

"Should I wait to ask her out when we get home? Or do it here?" Marc called to me.

"Woah, when's the wedding?" I said throwing the ball to him.

"I'm serious man." He twisted the ball in his hands. "I like her. A lot."

"You also liked Jenny, Marissa, and Chloe."

He threw the ball at me. Hard.

"Stop being a douche. You're the sensitive one, she likes that kind."

"Actually," I said chucking the ball back. "I don't think she does. She's been clinging to _you_ for the past few days, not me. I think she would have realized by now you're not _that_ sensitive. Just ask her out when the timing feels right and don't rush things."

He nodded.

"Thanks man."

He threw the ball back and went underwater.

When he came back up he called over to me. "Some advice for you, though, speed things up. Clare maybe square, but she doesn't like the lingering part."

"How the hell would you know?"

"Darcy." Marc laughed. "I'm kidding man, but really. It's obvious you guys like each other. Just do it already."

"You're forgetting one minor factor."

"Julia."

"Julia." I repeated.

"You're how far away and she still manages to be in your mind?"

"There's not much I can do about it, now is there?" I shrugged.

* * *

**So, please lemme know what you all think! I may not be able to have the next chapter up as soon as I'd like to, but I'll try my hardest to get it ddone by Friday the latest, I just have school this week so it's a little tight. Again, thanks everyone for following and reviewing, your all great! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So please don't hate me after this chapter. I can promise, it'll get better! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Thank you for you dinner, it was great." Clare said staring straight ahead.

We had decided to drive to Fort Lauderdale, about 30 minutes away, we dinner.

There was a small restaurant on the beach.

We had finished eating and decided to go for a walk down the dock.

It was already dark out and the stars were shinning above us.

It was a little breezy out, but it felt good on the exposed skin.

"No problem." I smiled. "Thank you for not throwing it up."

"Ugh," Clare said disgusted. "Don't remind me of that. Ever."

"Deal." I laughed.

Clare was holding her purse with her far hand.

Our hands closest to one another kept touching, almost as if she wanted me to grab it.

Marc had told me to speed up the pace a little with her.

We only had about a week left here.

Our vacation was already halfway over.

I gave into temptation and twined our fingers together.

I stole a look at Clare from the corner of my eye.

She was smiling.

We were almost at the end of the dock.

"If you could have one thing in the world what would it be?" Clare asked, staring at the sky.

I considered this.

I hated thinking about Julia when I'm with Clare.

She ruins the vibe and happiness I begin to feel.

That's what I would change.

Julia.

Everything that happened with her.

"I could guess what yours is." I smirked, taking Clare off topic of me. "You know, if I could give you a star for every time I thought of you, you'd have the galaxy."

Clare snorted.

"Wow." She laughed. "I never took you for a cheese ball, Mr. Goldsworthy."

"It's a talent." I joked.

We were at the end of the pier now.

I leaned against the rail and looked at Clare.

She walked closer to me, her hands on my hips.

She brought her face closer to mine.

Her lips were on my ear.

"Maybe you should find a new one." She whispered.

"Ouch!" I said as she pulled her face away.

Clare just shrugged her shoulders and stood beside me.

She looked out over the ocean.

I turned and did the same.

"When I was a little girl, I always wanted to sail around the world."

I looked over to Clare.

She turned her head to me.

"I would have thought you for mermaid or something."

" .Ha. Very funny." She laughed.

"Have you ever thought of pursuing that?" I asked, stepping towards her.

Clare shook her head.

"You've never met my mom," She laughed. "It's always been school, school, career. I don't have time to think of anything else."

"She doesn't sound like the supportive, follow you're dreams type."

Clare pushed off the rail and faced me.

She slowly shook her head.

She walked up to me, pulling at my sweater.

"Clare..." I started.

"Shh." She whispered.

Her face was only inches from mine now.

I could feel her chest press into me.

Her heart was beating fast.

Her hot breath against my face.

Her hands pulling open my sweater.

She kissed my jaw and then the corner of my lips.

"Cla-"

I was cut off when her lips forced onto mine.

Everything stopped.

I could feel my blood pulsing and rushing down me.

Our lips moved as one.

Her mouth slowly opened, her tongue tracing my bottom lip.

I put my hands on her hips and pushed her away gently.

"Clare." I whispered. "I- I can't right now."

Clare's eyebrows pressed together.

"Why not?" She asked. "I- I thought that you..."

"I'm only going to hurt you." I whispered, placing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Clare turned her head.

"I don't get a say in this?"

"I'm not going to be the one to break your heart." I said.

Clare looked into my eyes and shook her head.

"I want _you_, Eli."

I pressed our foreheads together.

I knew I was going to regret this.

She was never going to forgive me.

"But," I whispered, feeling a ball in my throat. "I don't... want you, Clare."

Clare stared at me in shock.

Her eyes started getting watery.

"Oh." She whispered.

She turned to walk back up the dock.

She stopped about a meter from me and then turned again.

"Wha-" She started. "Why ... why would you lead me on like that!"

I started towards her.

"Clare..."

"No!" She screamed. "Why-"

Tears were in her eyes now.

"Clare," I said softly. "You don't understand."

"Then help me!" She said. "Hel- help my understand, Eli. I _want_ to understand."

I shook my head.

She hated me.

She was _never_ going to forgive me.

"I- I can't." I whispered.

Clare nodded and looked past me.

"Neither can I." She said.

She turned and walked up the pier.

"Clare!" I called. "Please, Clare!"

* * *

**Again, don't kill me! Someone had asked about Julia & you will find everything out within the next few chapters! Again, don't kill me! Thanks everyone for all you're awesome reviews and support! I'd love to hear what you think! Thank youuu! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alas! Chapter seven! Thanks for the support with every chapter, it means a lot :) **

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Did you really expect her to just be okay with everything?" Marc asked. "Given it's not you're fault it's that crazy ass-"

"I didn't tell her any of that."

Marc stared at me with his pasta dangling from his mouth.

I hadn't talked to Clare for three days now.

Marc and Darcy still talked and went for an early breakfast.

I was fine that.

We were on vacation and I was usually still asleep anyways.

Just because me and Clare weren't talking now, didn't mean him and Darcy couldn't.

If only Clare really knew though.

Maybe she'd just be scared off though?

But Clare wasn't like that.

"So, you just shot her down? Wow man, I thought I was supposed to be the insensitive one."

I shook my head.

"I couldn't." I said. "She told me to explain it to her, but I just... I couldn't."

Marc swallowed the last of his pizza slice.

After wiping his mouth and taking a drink he slammed his hands on the table.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

"What?"

"Do. You. Like. Clare."

I nodded slowly.

I would have to be blind and stupid to not like Clare Edwards.

"Then go get her."

I snorted.

Brilliant plan.

"It's not that easy, man." I said.

Marc pulled out his phone and typed something.

A few moments later it vibrated and he started smiling.

"Were going to the bar tonight." He said. "Clare and Darcy will meet us there at 11."

I shook my head.

"Not a chance."

"Why not?!" Marc said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Clare's going to want me to explain everything to her."

"Then _tell_ her." Marc said. "Tell her how you feel about her and all that shit."

I banged my head on the table.

Tonight wasn't looking too bright.

_XXX_

"Over there!" Marc said, pointing down the street.

We were having troubles finding the bar Darcy had said she was going to tonight.

It felt like we had walked for half an hour.

The idea I staying at a resort on the beach was to be close to everything, not have to walk a mile to get somewhere.

I could feel my palms getting sweaty.

Marc had convinced me to stop worrying so much.

_Either she forgives you or she doesn't. _Marc had told me. _If she doesn't, you still have the night at the bar!_

All I needed right now was for something good to happen.

If that meant getting Clare to understand and hear me out, great!

If that meant Clare doesn't forgive me and I have to get drunk to drown my sorrows, why not?

Thankfully there was no line up to get into the bar, so we were able to just go right in.

"Darcy said they're at the bar!" Marc called to me.

We pushed our way through people and then we saw them.

Both Clare and Darcy.

Clare had a drink in her hand.

It was either vodka or water, knowing Clare, water.

Marc took the lead and went up to Darcy, kissing her on her cheek.

I slowly followed him.

Darcy smiled up at him and gave him a hug.

I couldn't believe I was going to say this but, they looked really happy together.

Clare turned and smiled at her sister and Marc.

Her smiled faded as I came into her view.

"Hey." I smiled softly.

Clare pulled on her sister's arm.

She was angry.

She was basically yelling at Darcy.

Darcy tried convincing her to talk to me, but instead Clare march off.

This was all my fault.

It was because of me Clare was pissed.

I was the one who wouldn't be open with her.

I was the one who said I didn't want her.

It was all me and she was the one paying for it.

My feet started moving, following after her.

Clare was fairly short, making it tough to see over the crowd for her.

I thought I caught a glimpse of her by the doors.

I ran through everyone and flew onto the sidewalk.

I watched Clare as she got into a cab at the street lights.

_I'm not letting her go._

I use to be the top runner of my gym class, even though that was in elementary, I had run longer than a half hour before.

If I got back to her hotel and just asked her to listen to me, maybe, just maybe, she'd accept my apology.

I kicked off my shoes and started running down the street towards the Lowes resort.

_XXX_

This elevator seemed to stop on every floor.

It had taken me less time to run here.

When the doors stopped on Clare's floor I started towards her room.

I caught my breath before knocking twice.

I heard rustling around of blankets but no one answered the door.

I knocked again.

"Clare." I said. "Please, you don't have to open the door, but please just listen to me."

I put my hands on either side of the door frame and stared into the glass circle.

"I messed up. On the pier I was being an idiot. An idiot for turning you away and not telling you what was wrong. What I did had nothing to do with me not liking you. I didn't lead you on. I like you Clare. I like you a lot. I think you're one of the most extraordinary girls I have ever met and you have all the reason to be mad right now, but I don't want you to be. I'm not asking you to accept my apology now, but I really hope you do one day."

I caught my breath and tried to hear anything on the other side of the door.

"Clare." I tried. "Even by protecting you I'm managing to hurt you and when I'm feeling like this, I could only imagine what your feeling. I know it's because of me. I just- I just really need you to open the door Clare. Not seeing you these three days was one of the hardest things to live with. I need-"

I heard the door handle turn.

Clare opened the door so half of her body was showing.

She had already changed into her pajama shorts and tank top.

Her eyes were puffy red.

"Clare..." I whispered, taking a step towards her.

She stopped me when she raised her hand.

"What you said on the pier... about not wanting me. You lied." She stated. I nodded feeling my feet go numb. "I forgive you. But don't go thinking that-"

The emotions that ran through me in that moment sprang me into her hotel room.

I put my hands on her cheeks and crushed my lips to hers.

The door shut behind me as Clare and I slowly walked farther into the room.

I pushed her up against the desk, my hands slipping down her hips to her bare legs.

Wrapping my hands around her legs I picked her up onto the desk.

Clare's fingers were pulling my shirt over my hand as I started to take down her bottoms.

I threw them to the side as Clare's hand started on mine.

I carried her off the desk and laid her on the floor, kneeling between her legs.

Clare smiled as she pulled my face back to hers.

I couldn't tell if getting involved with Clare like this was a good or bad thing.

All I knew was that as long as she wanted me, I'd be there for her.

No matter what.

_XXX_

"Eli."

"Eli, you're phones ringing."

"Eli."

"Go away." I mumbled.

I heard the click of a button and then a voice whispering.

"Excuse me?" I heard someone say.

That didn't sound like Marc.

I rolled onto my back and saw Clare.

I was confused at first, then I saw her pulling more blankets up to her chest.

Her bare back still showing.

I had forgotten that we were on the floor.

For a hotel, they had comfy carpet though.

I sat up and went behind Clare, putting my legs on either side of her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and began kissing the back of her neck.

Clare closed the phone and tossed it to the side.

"Good morning." Clare laughed.

"Good morning to you too."

Clare turned in my arms, the comforter falling to show her naked form.

She pushed me down and laid on top of me with her chin on my chest.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" Clare smiled.

I rolled us over so I was hovering over her.

Clare giggled as I kissed her neck.

"I'd. Never." I said.

"So..." Clare started, as I cut her off with a kiss on the lips. "When were you going to tell me about your girlfriend Julia?"

* * *

**Here we gooo ... So were left with a little cliffhanger, eh? It's not called a drama for nothing ;) I hope everyone enjoyed and let me know what you think! I love reading everyone's reviews! :) I'm just wrapping up another story and what if I do the original plan for this story, it wont be much longer until it's finished too. However, at the moment I'm looking at this being about 15 chapters? It's more than likely to change though. Anyways, I'll update when possible & thanks again! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a quick chapter :) Thanks for everyone's support, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"So let me get this right. You and Julia dated a year ago? Why did she say you were her _boyfriend_ on the phone when I talked to her? She basically threatened me to stay away from you."

"Julia..." I began. "She has a lot of family problems. I guess when we started dating it made all the bad things in her life not seem as bad."

Clare considered this.

We had sat in a coffee shop just off of South Beach.

explaining things about Julia to Clare was a lot easier than I had thought it was going to be.

She understood and didn't freak out like I had originally thought she would.

Most other girls would have after talking on the phone to a girl who claims to be the girlfriend of the boy you just slept with.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Clare asked, sipping on her decaf tea.

"We broke up." I shrugged.

Clare laughed. "She doesn't seem to think so."

I rolled my eyes and tried to think of a way to explain.

Julia wasn't a bad person.

She just got lost along the way of everything.

"Breaking it off with Julia... it was really tough-for her." I rolled the bottle cap between my fingers. "We dated since our first year of university and we went through a lot. Her step dad was insane and her mom wouldn't leave him. She would usually stay with me in my dorm most of the time, she was scared."

"Why wouldn't her mom just leave?" Clare suggested.

"I don't know, Clare." I sighed. "I don't understand women. Anyways, after we broke up she was devastated. Things between us just got really weird. She was constantly calling and always wondering where I was, she didn't trust me when I said I was at my parents house. She was just very.. needy. Don't get me wrong, she was raised roughly and all, but this is extreme."

Clare remained silent.

No matter way I put it, Julia was going to sound awful.

"It was maybe a month after we split and I went home after school one day and my room was completely trashed. I had to pay $50 for the broken vent. She would always show up randomly at places where I was and I went out for dinner with my roommate one night and she got a call the next morning from a girl who told her to stay away from me."

I looked up at Clare.

Her eyes were widening.

She looked almost scared.

I put my hands on my table, laying flat and looked out the window.

"Tess was my roommate," I went on. "Not a girlfriend or even a fling. We had a class together and she got another text message from her. Two days later Tess was in the hospital with a broken leg and wrist."

"Oh my God!" Clare said, mortified.

I shook my head, finally looking back into her eyes.

"Someone had pushed her down the stairs when she was coming home from work. I moved out of residence and moved in with my mom and dad. I couldn't stand the thought of Julia seeing us again and something worse happening to her. I've been terrified to get close to any girl since then."

I let out a long sigh while Clare watched me closely.

She put her hand over mine and squeezed it gently.

"Did you ever think to get a restraining order?" She asked.

"I considered it." I confessed. "But what's a piece of paper going to do? Julia never caused any harm to _me_, it was the people around me. I can't protect everyone 24/7 from her."

"Why wouldn't you move or change schools or something?"

"Because, Clare." I was trying my hardest not to lose my temper with her. Clare was only trying to help. "I didn't want to put my dream aside because of her."

She nodded slowly and finished her tea.

I watched as she carefully set it on the table and looked up at me.

"That's why you wouldn't get close to me." She stated. "You thought Julia would push me down a flight of stairs thousands of miles away?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt Clare. You live in Toronto, Julia does too. I have hardly even talked to girls since the Tess incident."

Clare rubbed the back of my hand.

"Eli," She whispered. "You can't let her control you like this. It's your life. You have to still live."

_XXX_

"You two seemed to hit it off last night."

"I could say the same for you and Darcy." I said, nodding over to her and Clare.

Marc put his arm around my shoulder.

He stared after them with a gleaming smile.

"I was hoping you weren't at the hotel," Marc suddenly said. "Things might have been a little awkward for you."

"Thais nice man." I rolled my eyes.

The girls had offered to buy us ice cream.

After talking with Clare we went back to the hotel and found Marc and Darcy.

They were sitting in the room, just talking.

It amazed me how different Marc was around her.

He didn't burp, fart, eat his food like a pig, or even talk about sex.

All he did was smile and take Darcy's hand every chance he got.

The two of them reminded me of John and Savannah from Dear John.

Savannah brought out the best of John, just like Darcy did with Marc.

"I can't believe we only have two days left." Clare said as her and Darcy returned to the table.

She handed me a chocolate ice cream cone.

"That just means we have to party extra hard today and tomorrow." Marc winked.

"I say we go do some shopping then hit the beach and head out to that tiki bar tonight." Darcy suggested to Clare.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Clare smiled.

She looked up at me through her eyelashes.

I smiled and moved my foot under the table to touch hers.

"Well, maybe we can meet up at the bar tonight?" Marc asked. "No offence, shopping isn't my thing."

Darcy and Marc both smiled at each other as they finished off their sundae they were sharing.

Clare rolled her eyes at me.

"Why don't we just meet up for dinner and then go to the club?" Darcy smiled.

Marc looked over to me and Clare. "You guys in?"

"Sure." Clare and I both said at the same time.

We both laughed and finished our ice cream before it melted in the hot sun.

_XXX_

"Whoah." Marc said, splashing to grab the frisbee. "And she's still willing to go out with you?"

"Were not going out." I said, readying my hand for Marc to throw it back.

He put his hands up in the air and tossed the frisbee.

"You guys slept together!" Marc screamed. "Your basically already engaged they way you act."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Coming from you and Darcy. Bro, you look at each like lost puppies. Is she pregnant or something? You guys might as well be engaged, hell, skip that and just go to the married life!"

Marc started laughing.

He pointed his finger at me and smiled.

"You're a funny guy Eli." He laughed. "Funny guy."

* * *

**Lemme know what you all thought! We are coming to the conclusion sadly :( What does everyone think will happen? Will Eli & Clare pull through the next two days and stay together when they return? Or will they part their ways? Tell me your thoughts! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for such a long wait! This is the second last chapter! I will hopefully have the final chapter up later tonight, I just have to go over it again! Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will make up for it! :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Last night was..."

"Phenomenal."

Clare laughed as she kissed my lips.

Today was our final day in Miami.

Last night we had all went out to party and we all got pretty bad hangovers.

Marc had decided to spend the night at Lowes with Darcy, which Clare and I did not mind.

She had come to spend the night with me in my hotel.

It was weird realizing that we were all going home.

I didn't have a doubt in my mind that Clare and I would be able to stay together.

Same for Darcy and Marc, they seemed the happiest when together.

The girls' flight was leaving at 7 am tomorrow morning, but the shuttle was picking them up from their hotel at 3:30am

Our flight didn't leave until noon tomorrow.

By the time Marc and I land and get back on the road to head home, Clare and Darcy would have already been home for a while.

The next time I would see Clare, would be in Toronto.

It's hard to picture Clare in the big city, I pictured her more as just on the outskirts, which really she was, but her job was in Yorkville Mall as a sales manager.

It never occurred to me how well she managed her time between school, work, and seeing her family every other weekend.

"You had better make sure you call me tomorrow night." Clare smiled, snuggling into my side.

I kissed the top of her head.

"You had better pick up when I call."

"I can't believe we leave tomorrow." She whispered.

"Well, we had fun, didn't we?"

"We did." Clare nodded. "We had lots of fun."

_XXX_

"I mean it, Eli!" Clare said, her face serious.

I held either side of her face and looked into her eyes.

I kissed her lips softly and smiled.

"I promise I will call right when I'm home."

Clare nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Just don't go finding any boyfriends for the 6 hours I wont see you." I smirked.

Clare rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Don't go finding any girls, Mr Goldsworthy."

I pulled her into a hug.

Her curls had fallen from her hair, makin it wavy.

She wrapped her arms around my waist as we squeezed each other good bye.

I looked over at Marc and Darcy.

He was holding her, just as I was holding Clare.

He looked like he was ... about to cry.

I tried to contain my amusement.

Darcy lived in Downtown Toronto in a condo she shared with her girlfriend.

However, Darcy was going with her parents back to Wasaga so she could finish her volunteering at a youth camp.

Although she would only be gone for 3 weeks, Marc treated it like 3 years.

He didn't own a car and Darcy wasn't bringing hers since she was staying with her parents.

Have they ever heard of the internet?

I sighed deeply and released Clare.

She needed to go catch her flight.

"I'll see you soon, alright?" I smiled.

Clare nodded and stood on her tippy toes to kiss me.

"I'll see you soon." She smiled.

"You all set to go?" Darcy asked coming towards us with Marc behind her.

His eyes were looking red and watery now.

Who knew there was a sappy man under all that?

"Yeah." Clare smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Eli. I had a blast with you guys for the past few weeks." Darcy said, coming up to hug me around the shoulders.

I gently hugged her back.

"You too. You better keep Marc in line." I said.

Darcy laughed and pulled away from me. "Don't worry, he's a good guy."

I looked over to Marc who was handing something to Clare.

Clare and him laughed as they quickly hugged goodbye.

Darcy walked over to him and gave him one last kiss.

"Right when you land, call me." Darcy smiled.

Clare looked over at me and smiled as her and Darcy pulled away with their suitcases behind them.

Marc waved goodbye.

He sighed heavily as they went climbed into the shuttle.

I hit Marc on the back.

"Common man, let's go grab some drinks while we still can."

He nodded slowly as we made our way back to the hotel.

"Hey, what did you give Clare?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

I glared over at him.

His eyes were gleaming in the moonlight.

He was really choked up about saying goodbye to Darcy.

When we got to the hotel we went straight to the bar.

We went to the 24 hours snack bar and grabbed some drinks then headed to sit by the pool.

No one was swimming right now.

In fact, no one even seemed to be alive.

It was just us, both thinking about the two girls we had put onto a plane and kissed good bye.

Only a few hours apart.

It wouldn't be the end of the world.

Maybe for Marc.

However, I knew that Clare and I would find a way to work everything out.

We had to.

* * *

**Taadaaa ! Not too exciting. But I will have the next chapter up soon! Promise! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**After a debate with myself this is the final chapter. I had hoped to have more chapters, but I didn't like how they ended up. Anyways, this chapter is filled with lots & lots of drama and surprises. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Good luck with Darcy man."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Marc said as I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk. "Hey Eli!"

I turned to see him leaning over the seat and ducking his head out the window.

"Good luck with everything bro."

I smiled and walked into the building.

The plane ride had seemed like the longest 4 hours of my life.

I could feel my eyes threatening to close already.

After pulling all my luggage up the stairs I slowly pushed opened my door.

I needed to sleep... like now.

I stepped inside and through my things in the living room, making my way to my bedroom.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Clare's number.

I paused as I heard it ringing.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

I turned towards the kitchen and made my way towards the vibrating.

On the counter there was a phone.

Clare's phone.

I put my cell phone down and looked around.

What was Clare's phone doing here?

"Clare?" I called, looking around the small kitchen.

I went to turn on the lights.

It was very bright.

I turned back to look at Clare's phone.

I took it in my hand and walked back out to the livingroom.

"Clare." I called tauntingly. "You left your phone on my counter smarty pants."

I flicked on the light in the living room and stopped immediately.

Clare was laying on the ground, a small pool of blood around her head.

I ran up to her.

"Clare!" I screamed. "Clare, wake up!"

I turned her onto her back and saw the large cut on her forehead.

It was the size of a baseball.

"Clare! Open your eyes, now!"

I felt her neck for a pulse.

It was there, but barely.

"Clare, common! Listen to me dammit!"

"Calm down Eli." I heard from behind me.

I could feel my heart drop as foot steps carefully made their way towards me.

I got to my feet and turned to face her.

Julia stood beside the apartment door.

"What the hell did you do!" I screamed at her.

"What did I do? You cheated on me with another girl while on vacation! She got what she deserved for coming into our apartment like that. Was it you who gave her the spare key?"

"Wha- what the fuck is wrong with you!" I could feel my hands clenching into fists. "Were not together anymore! You don't even live here!"

"Eli." Julia said with a calm voice.

She walked up to me and put her hands on my chest.

"It's okay." She said soothingly. "I forgive you. This is just a minor set back in our relationship."

"Relationship?" I spit. "We don't have a _relationship_, Julia! Your fucking crazy! I got a restraining order against you for a reason, you're not even suppose to be here!"

"Eli, stop hollering." Her hands traveled down my stomach to the button of my jeans. "Don't you miss when we use to play together?"

I pushed her away from me and bent down to Clare.

I pulled her into my arms and turned back to Julia.

She was standing in front of the door.

"Move."

Julia held her ground as smoke started coming from her ears.

"You'd rather stay with that tramp than me?!"

I shook my head. "I'd choose any girl over you, any day."

"El- Eli." Clare moaned in my arms.

I looked down at her.

"Clare?" I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and her hand went to her head.

"Shhh." I spoke soft. "I'm going to get you help, okay?"

"Over my dead body." Julia said.

I looked up to her.

She was holding a small hand gun.

"If I can't have you." She looked down at Clare. "No one can."

"Woah, woah!" I said, setting Clare on her feet.

She was still out of it and leaned against me for support.

Her head rested on my back as I turned so she was behind me.

"What do you think your going to do with that?" I asked Julia.

"Whatever it takes to have you again."

She took a step closer.

"I'm going to have your baby Eli." She said.

I stared at her in shock.

"How is that possible?" I asked. "We haven't been together for a long time Julia."

She looked down at her stomach and lowered the gun to touch her flat skin.

"He's in there." She whispered. "I can feel him."

I turned to look at Clare who seemed to finally be stepping back into reality.

I pushed her backwards gently and motioned for her to go into the guest bedroom.

She nodded slowly and made her way over.

I looked back to Julia who had tears coming down her face.

I took a few steps towards her.

Julia snapped her head and pointed the gun at me.

"Where is she!" She screamed. "Where the hell is she!"

"Julia," I said, raising my hands. "We have to let her go."

"Let her go?" She asked in disbelief. "She's just going to ruin our lives Eli! We have to get rid of her!"

I nodded slowly and opened my arms.

"Come here." I whispered.

Julia hesitated but walked into my arms.

I moved my hand towards her and took the gun from her.

"Let me take care of it, okay?"

Julia nodded.

I walked her over to the couch and put my hand up for her to stay there.

I made my way to the guest bedroom Clare was hiding in.

She was curled up in the far corner.

I walked in and pointed the gun at her.

Clare started to cry.

"Eli, please." She whimpered. "Please."

I put my finger to my lips and pointed towards Julia through the wall.

Clare nodded slowly as I pointed the gun to the far wall.

I pulled the trigger twice.

Clare had her hands over her mouth as I nodded slowly.

"It's done." I called to Julia.

I dropped the gun on the ground and walked out of the room, not looking back to Clare.

Julia wasn't on the couch anymore.

"Julia?" I called.

I walked towards the couch.

"Julia?"

"Your weak." I heard behind me.

I turned and saw Julia holding a cutting knife.

"I'm not stupid, Eli." She said.

"Julia, listen."

She screamed and charged towards me, the knife aiming at my heart.

I fell backwards onto the couch and put my foot in front of me to push her off.

She stabbed the knife into my shin.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

She threw herself on top of me and started punching my face.

She smashed my head into the wall behind us.

Everything started spinning.

Julia's fist clipped my left eye.

I felt down my leg for the knife.

I winced as I pulled it out.

Julia scrambled in my lap and knocked it on the ground.

She was screaming a bunch of things at me.

She took a handful of my hair and made me stare at her.

"If I can't have you, no one can. What part of that don't you understand?" She cried. "No one will ever be good enough for you, but me. Do you-"

There was a loud noise.

Julia's eyes widened as she went limp.

Her mouth dangled opened as she slowly collapsed on the couch beside me.

"Think again bitch." Clare said, standing with the gun in her hands.

"Clare?" I whispered.

Her figure was a blur as she came running up beside me.

"Eli?" She said. "Eli keep your eyes opened. I'm going to call the ..."

I didn't hear her finish as everything around me vanished to black.

_XXX_

_Beep. _

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I slowly opened my eyes to a room of white.

There was a machine next to me, beeping.

I looked over and saw the wires connecting to me.

I heard someone talking outside the room.

The door opened and I saw Clare walk in.

She had a bandage on her forehead and her skin looked extremely pale in the white room.

"Eli?" She whispered when she noticed I was looking at her.

"Hey." I smiled.

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms gently around my neck.

"How do you feel?" I thought about this for a moment. Nothing seemed to hurt.

"I feel fine, hows your head?"

I put my hand to her forehead and touched the outline of the bandage.

Clare shrugged. "It's fine."

"Julia..." I asked.

Clare nodded slowly and looked down at the bloody bandage covering my shin.

She sighed.

"Julia... there not sure she's going to make it."

I turned my head to stare straight in front of me.

"Eli..." Clare whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "She was killing you. I-I didn't know what else to do. I saw your leg and she smashed your head..."

"Hey, Clare." I said, turning to look at her. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "I know. I know."

Clare nodded and wiped away her tears.

"I just wanted to surprise you, you know? Marc gave me the key to your apartment and the directions." Clare smiled weakly.

"Oh believe me." I laughed. "I was surprised alright."

Clare looked down at our hands.

"Come here." I whispered.

Clare looked up and me and smiled.

She crawled next to me in the hospital bed and stared into my eyes.

I placed my hand under her chin and lifted it softly to touch our lips together.

"I love you." I whispered.

Clare smiled and snuggled into my chest.

"I love you too, Eli." She whispered. "You know, it only took me two weeks."

"Two weeks for what?" I asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Two weeks to fall in love with you."

I smiled and twined my fingers with hers.

"It only took me two seconds." I whispered.

Clare smiled and stared at our hands.

"You are my beautiful summer girl."

* * *

**I know it was a little rushed at the end, but I lost interest in this story and that was what I had wanted it to come down to at the end anyways. Sorry it was kinda suckish. **

**So that's it. That was My Beautiful Summer Girl. I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited. It means so much to have all that support. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks so much for everything. Again, this is the final chapter. Lemme know what you all thought. Thanks again!**


End file.
